The Aisle Groom
by Ivyluppin
Summary: Naruto, si Bocah, ingin menikah sebelum ayahnya meninggal, lalu melamar pemuda paling potensial yang ditemuinya di Café. Dan Sasuke, pria bertangan dingin yang memiliki segalanya tapi nyaris kehabisan waktu/The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time/BL/SASUNARU.


Jari-jarinya berhenti di udara, menatap kosong pada makan malamnya yang baru keluar dari _microwave_ dengan kepulan asap tipis.

Dari dapur, mata birunya bisa langsung menatap lurus pada pintu. Kamar orang tuanya. Pintu itu tertutup rapat. Menutup, meredam suara tangis yang pernah sayup-sayup dia dengar tadi. Ibunya mungkin sedang membekap wajahnya dan menangis sampai matanya merah. Besok pagi dia akan bangun dengan kantong hitam di mata dan senyuman yang selalu dipaksakan. Semua orang tahu dia frustasi, semua orang juga tahu mereka sama-sama frustasi.

Pagi harinya tiba lebih cepat dari dugaannya. Ibunya sudah memasak omlette yang lebih asin dari hari kemarin, kehilangan kemampuan memasak adalah hal wajar saat frustasi. Naruto duduk di meja makan, mengunyah makannya dan menelannya seperti menelan batu.

"Ayahmu sudah sadar. Dokter mengabarinya—."

"Aku ambil cuti sekolah saja. Menunggu ayah."

"Bicara apa kau!" suara ibunya meninggi, tangannya memukul meja dengan sendok dalam genggamannya, memandang geram pada Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangan "Sekolah itu penting, tidak ada yang mengambil cuti di tingkat SMP kecuali hamil. Kau memang hamil?"

"Menunggui ayah lebih penting, bisa jadi saat terakhirnya disaat aku duduk di balik bangku mendengarkan guruku menjelaskan percampuran larutan kimia yang sama sekali tidak bisa kumengerti. Aku masih bisa mendengarkannya mengoceh hingga akhir semester. Tapi ayah tidak punya waktu selama itu." Naruto membanting sendok, tatapannya teguh pada ibunya. Bocah SMP itu mendapati air mata tergenang di balik mata tajam ibunya.

Jeda. Ibu diam menatapi meja seperti orang linglung.

"Habiskan makanmu, lalu pergi ke sekolah."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menikah saja? Tidak usah sekolah dan menunggui ayah saja, masih sempat dia menjadi wali nikahku. Akhir bulan ini—."

"Sudah cukup! Makan dan pergi sekolah!" Ujar ibu lalu berdiri membawa piringnya ke dapur. Dia akan menghabiskan makanannya di sana sambil menangis. Seperti itu nyaris setiap hari.

Dan Naruto menyendoki nasi dengan omlette-nya begitu rakus, lagi, lagi, lagi hingga perutnya penuh seperti buntalan karung. Air matanya mengalir sambil mengutuk omlette asin ibunya, meski baginya omlette itu kini terasa hambar tidak ada rasa asin atau pedas manis dari saus, rasanya justru pahit.

.

.

Naruto bolos sekolah. Menyusuri jalanan dengan lamunan setelah pergi ke rumah sakit diam-diam. Ayahnya masih tidur saat dia datang, ibunya belum datang mungkin masih sibuk mengurusi bisnis cathering-nya.

Tadi, tidak banyak yang dilakukan Naruto selain duduk di samping ayahnya dan berbicara sendiri, mengganti bunga di vas. Naruto berbicara mengenai ide pernikahannya, ibunya tidak mau mendengar sama sekali. Di masa depan ayahnya tidak akan bisa mendampinginya menikah, sehebat apapun mukjizat rasanya sungguh tidak sampai sebesar itu. Dokter bilang paling lama hanya 3 bulan. Kanker otaknya sudah sangat parah, separuh tubuhnya mungkin sudah habis digrogoti.

Naruto duduk di dalam Café, masih berpikir mengenai idenya dan kekesalannya kenapa dia harus berumur 12 tahun sekarang. Dia ingin lebih tua lagi agar cukup waktu untuk menikah. Green tea float dan kue di meja menjadi objek lamunannya, benar juga selain umur dia juga tidak punya pasangan. Dia butuh pasangan. Wanita atau pria, yang mana saja yang potensial. Tapi mengingat umurnya dia butuh pria saja sebab dia akan dijaga, masih terlalu kecil untuk menjaga seorang wanita.

Dia harus mencari secepatnya. Mengeluarkan smartphone dan mulai menelusuri sejumlah situs biro jodoh terpercaya. Berdecak karena sebagian tidak masuk standart layak untuk dirinya. Terlalu tua, tidak berprospek cerah, kurang stylist, semua foto dinilainya sekali lihat.

Jengkel. Dia meletakkan smartphone-nya dan meminum tehnya. Memandang bosan pada konter dan pengunjung hingga matanya menubruk mata tajam seseorang yang sekilas memandangnya sebelum berlanjut pada kegiatannya kembali.

'Mmmh, ada satu yang paling potensial.'

Diam-diam Naruto memandangnya. Seorang pemuda duduk 2 meja di sampingnya, tampak seperti fotographer karena dandanannya tidak cocok dengan wartawan, mungkin dia salah seorang photographer lepas dari salah satu biro editorial di Tokyo. Pemuda usia sekitar 22 atau 23 tahun, duduk sambil membersihkan DSLR dengan kuas dan secangkir kopi hitam yang diletakkan di atas meja, di samping tripod. Matanya fokus, tajam berlebih hanya untuk sekedar menangani masalah debu di kamera. Wajahnya tampan dengan hidung mancung dan rahang tegas, bibirnya tipis terlihat melengkung ke bawah pada sisi ujungnya.

Dia berdiri. Menyeret kakinya dan tidak lupa membawa green tea float bersamanya, menghampiri meja pemuda tampan.

Diletakkannya minumannya di atas meja, tak jauh dari kopi hitam, lalu duduk semena-mena di depan si Pemuda. Memandangnya seolah meminta perhatian.

Mata tajam pemuda itu menatapnya, ada kerutan kecil di keningnya.

"Ya?" Tanya-nya.

"Onii-chan. Jadilah suamiku!"

Gerakan tangan itu terhenti. Kuas pembersihnya berhenti di udara. Matanya yang bosan sekejab melebar meski tak lama kemudian dia kembali normal. Nyaris seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

"Memang bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang pernikahan? Kau bisa apa hah?"

Jeda.

"Aku bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih. Tahu cara bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan. Aku –."

"Bagaimana tentang permainan sodok-sodokan? Kau bisa bertahan dari sodokanku tiap malam? Aku tidak suka pasanganku banyak menangis. Kau tahu istilah penjahat kelamin, nak? Statusku lebih cocok yang itu dibandingkan suami. Pergilah, aku banyak kerjaan."

Pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya, memberi isyarat halus pada Naruto untuk menyingkir. Matanya sudah teralihkan kembali pada kameranya, tangannya kembali menyapukan kuas.

"Ayahku sakit, dia sekarat mau mati. Aku dan ibu frustasi, terlebih aku yang anak tunggal. Aku ingin menikah, aku ingin ayahku ada saat aku menikah. Jadi kumohon jadilah suamiku."

"Cari orang lain saja."

"Akan kulakukan apapun. Main sodok-sodokkan atau apapun itu aku berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan bocah. Pergi atau kutendang bokong kecilmu dari sini."

Matanya sudah risih, ingin melempar Naruto jauh-jauh dari hadapannya. Dan meski gesture pemuda itu tampak sudah muak dan mau menendang bokongnya. Naruto masih duduk di sana. Begitu kekeuh seperti karang.

"Aku tidak buruk untuk pasangan hidup. Benar-benar tidak buruk."

"Pergi ke tempat guru BK-mu, kau perlu konsultasi psikis karena tampaknya pelajaranmu begitu membebani hingga kau seperti bocah dungu yang kesasar jalan."

Pemuda itu mengacuhkannya, lebih menganggapnya tidak ada. Naruto meremas tangannya di dengkul.

"Aku cuma mau menikah, aku ingin ayahku ada saat aku menikah…apa sesulit itu?" Naruto memandang sedih pada pemuda di depannya yang tidak merespons apa-apa "Aku akan menurutimu, semuanya, apapun yang seharusnya dilakukan pasangan dalam pernikahan. Aku sering membantu itu, aku cukup ahli untuk beres-beres rumah. Aku akan menunggumu pulang di apartemen dan melepaskan dasimu, memasak makanan hangat dan mencuci bajumu. Apapun. Asal aku menikah dan ayah hadir."

Pemuda di depannya menghela nafas.

"Ceritamu itu terdengar pedih dan klise, tapi maaf saja aku tidak bisa membantu, bocah tengik. Dan lagi aku bukan pekerja kantoran, tidak perlu melepas dasi, tapi kalau melepas pakaianku lebih baik. Imajinasi untuk melakukan hal tabu di seluruh sudut apartemen denganmu sama sekali tidak menarik….tapi aku punya ide bagus. Kurasa."

Pemuda itu mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya. Dan menyeretkan ke meja di depan Naruto.

"Pastikan ibumu juga hadir. Minggu depan, hari dan jam yang sama, kutunggu di sini."

Wajah Naruto terlihat antara binggung dan bahagia secara bersamaan. Dia mengambil kartu nama tersebut akhirnya. Membaca tulisannya dan menyadari bahwa pemuda di depannya benar-benar seorang fotographer salah satu biro editorial di Tokyo serta merangkap sebagai asisten Event Organizer Howl , salah satu EO yang tidak terlalu besar –atau mungkin baru- di Tokyo.

"Kupastikan ayahmu hadir dalam pernikahanmu."

Kata-kata itu meresap sampai ke tulang sum-sum Naruto. Dengan wajah ceria berlebih dia mengatakan terimakasih pada si Tampan di depannya lalu kabur keluar Café sebelum berteriak lantang, _minggu depan, aku dan ibu akan datang._

Dan pemuda itu hanya memandangnya datar.

.

.

Butuh perjuangan keras untuk mengajak ibunya ke Café untuk menemui si Fotographer tampan yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di sana dengan secangkir kopi hitam, DSLR serta kaca mata hitam yang sudah di letakkan di atas meja.

Hari itu siang terlihat lebih teduh, Café di jam 11 pagi masih sepi dari orang-orang. Tidak banyak pengunjung kecuali pekerja lepas seperti si Pemuda.

Ibunya ogah-ogahan masuk ke dalam. Tapi Naruto yang terlampu ceria dan pemaksa menyeretnya masuk.

Mereka duduk di hadapan di Fotographer. Setelah memberi salam pembicaraan antara orang dewasa pun dimulai. Naruto duduk, berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan. Pembicaraan itu berlangsung cukup lama. Ibu berkali-kali mengerutkan kening dan melirik Naruto yang memandangnya dengan mata biru bulatnya yang jernih.

Mungkin pembicaraan itu menjadi cukup lama karena ibunya bertanya banyak hal. Terlampau banyak. Tapi secara sederhana adalah, si Pemuda menjelaskan mengenai proyek yang telah lama berjongkol di otaknya, sebuah karya fotografi dimana dia mengusun tema ' _Story, slice of life'_ dan membutuhkan objek yang tidak di buat-buat. Dia ingin mengabadikan momen asli bukan rekayasa hingga seorang bocah menawarinya ide gila yang justru memberikannya kesempatan emas untuk merealisasikan.

Mereka akan membuat pernikahan untuk Naruto. Pernikahan dimana ayah Naruto dapat mendampingi-nya menuju altar pernikahan. Dan saat diberitahu bahwa Naruto memiliki kesempatan di antara ayahnya menuju altar. Rasa bahagianya meluap.

.

.

Hari itu tiba, selasa di pukul 10 pagi. Dengan konsep pesta kebun dengan banyak mawar putih. Segalanya di persiapkan hanya dalam 3 hari. Fotographer itu menyiapkannya dengan detail yang sempurna; pakaian, riasan, dekorasi, catering, bunga, sampai pendeta. Sebuah pesta pernikahan dimana mimpi Naruto agar ayahnya bisa mendampinginya ke altar terkabul.

Naruto di sana, berdiri di depan cermin ruang ganti dengan gugup dan sangat panik. Lalu si Fotographer datang. Membuka pintu dan menutupnya. Mengenakan jas hitam dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan DSLR nya yang menggantung di leher. Matanya menatap Naruto yang gugup, bocah itu mengenakan jas putih dengan mawar putih sebagai penghias, di letakan di kantong.

Sebuah kilatan blidz yang tidak diduga untuk menangkap wajah Naruto. Si Fotographer tersenyum tipis "Kau gugup sekali, bocah." Sambil memperhatikan hasil fotonya lalu matanya kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang masih tetap gugup.

Pemuda itu mendorong bahu Naruto, mengarahkannya di cermin "Ayahmu mungkin tak bisa melihatmu menikah kelak. Tapi dia di sini, mengantarmu menyusuri lorong altar hari ini. Kau akan tetap merasakan seolah-olah ia mengantarmu pula di hari pernikahanmu di masa depan." Kata-kata si Pemuda mengalir ke telinganya seperti jampi-jampi penenang.

Naruto menatap dirinya. Mengepalkan tangannya meredam perasaan gugupnya. Sekilas dia menatap pemilik mata hitam di samping tubuhnya yang menatap bayangan mereka di cermin. Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh kecil Naruto, merapikan dasi dan _boutonnierei_ nya.

" _No matter how old are you, your father still looking you as his little prince."_ Katanya lagi sambil memandang mata biru Naruto yang cemerlang.

Lalu Si Fotographer menyerahkan hand bouquet pada Naruto. Wajah bocah itu memerah. Lalu tanpa sadar dia memeluk sang Pemuda dengan erat.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak." Katanya. Si Pemuda menepuk kepalanya.

.

.

Lalu salah satu ritual sakral itu berlangsung. Naruto berdiri dengan mengampit lengan ayahnya, berjalan menyusuri bangku-bangku. Ada ibunya di deretan bangku paling depan. Ada beberapa kawan dekatnya, para pekerja catring dan EO kenalan si Fotographer, ada pendeta yang berdiri di depan altar menanti. Lalu ada si Fotographer sendiri, sibuk membidik gambar.

Ayahnya, dengan jalan yang lambat-lambat mengabaikan betapa sulitnya hanya untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi tapi di saat itu dia memperoleh banyak kekuatan untuk berjalan bersama anaknya melewati bangku demi bangku, mendampingi Naruto-nya menuju altar.

" _Dad, does my wedding clothes look pretty_?" Naruto berkata dengan suara berbisik. Kata-kata yang hanya dapat mereka dengar berdua.

Si Ayah menggeleng. Tersenyum pada Naruto " _Course yes. You're so charming today_." Ujarnya, suaranya bergetar.

" _Dad, don't cry."_ Bisik Naruto

Angin bertiup kecil, membawa harum bunga. Si Fotographer masih sibuk mengambil gambar. Naruto dan ayahnya menikmati perjalanan mereka menuju altar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada ayahnya. Memandang mata biru ayahnya yang bersinar teduh. Begitu hangat.

" _Dad, I love you more and more. Thank you for take my arm in yours to walk me down the aisle. Dad, you're a wonderful father."_

Dan mereka sampai di depan altar. Naruto langsung memeluk ayahnya. Air matanya terburai. Dia menangis dalam dekapan itu, hand bouquet jatuh tanpa disadari saat pelukannya menguat. Ayahnya memeluknya tak kalah erat.

 _Laki-laki pertama yang aku cintai. Rajaku, pahlawanku, ayahku tercinta._

 _Orang pertama yang pernah aku cintai berdiri tegak di atas kepalaku,_

 _Dia pernah membacakan cerita waktu tidur dan mengendongku ke kamar,_

 _Dia mendengarkan doa-doaku, menakuti hantu di malam hari,_

 _Dia akan membiarkan lampu di lorong kamar menyala sampai aku tertidur dan kembali datang untuk mematikannya,_

 _Kami selalu tertawa dan tertawa ketika aku menari di atas kakinya,_

 _Dia memutarkanku dalam lingkaran untuk membuat tarian lengkap,_

 _Dia mengajarkanku tentang keberanian dan tidak kompromi,_

 _Manusia pertama yang pernah aku cintai, sangat berani & sangat bijaksana._

 _Ayahku, Namikaze Minato yang kucintai. Cinta pertamaku yang selamanya tetap dalam hatiku._

.

.

Hari itu telah usai. Berlalu dengan sangat cepat seperti tiupan angin selatan.

Ayah Naruto kembali ke rumah sakit, keadaan membaik selama tia hari berturu-turut. Ibu dan Naruto senang. Si Fotographer menyerahkan satu album foto tentang momen-momen berharga itu dan Naruto menyimpanya di tempat harta karunnya. Di bawah bantal. Di pandanginya setiap malam sebelum tidur.

Ibu menjadi lebih sabar, tidak terlalu cerewet dan omlette buatannya terasa lebih baik meski tanpa sasu tomat. Naruto berharap berjumpa kembali dengan si Fotographer di Café. Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu sedang sibuk. Ibu bilang dia pergi ke Alaska.

Hari-hari berganti, berlalu seperti tanaman rambat di pagar.

Hari-hari yang damai itu tiba-tiba diserang badai. Minggu ke 3 setelah acara pernikahan singkat itu. Ayah Naruto benar-benar pergi. Jantungnya seperti di cekik saat itu, tapi ayahnya pergi dengan damai. Ada senyuman di wajah pucat miliknya.

Hari berikutnya Naruto berusaha menghubungi si Fotographer, ingin berkeluh kesah. Tapi dia tidak berhasil, dia kehilangan jejak. Hingga satu bulan setelah hari yang sepi dimana Naruto berkali-kali datang ke Café yang sama, dia menemukan surat kabar dengan pemberitaan mengejutkan.

Ada foto dirinya disana, menghiasi seperempat surat kabar nasional. Itu adalah foto mengenai pernikahan singkatnya bulan lalu. Artikel itu menjelaskan cukup banyak, mengenai bocah di foto, cerita sedih miliknya, dan lain sebagainya.

Dia menunjukkannya pada ibu di rumah. Dan ibunya hanya tersenyum. Si Fotographer berhasil meraih mimpinya dengan konsep foto semacam itu.

Lalu kabar hebatnya menyusul setelahnya, tidak lama setelah pemberitaan pada surat kabar nasional tempo hari.

Foto itu di pajang di pameran, pagelaran International, diberi judul 'Walk Me Down The Aisle Groom' dengan nama sang Fotographer yang tercetak di bagian bawah. Lalu di luar dugaan sang Fotographer lokal itu terbang menjadi sorotan atas karyanya yang manis dan penuh emosi. Dia mendapatkan penghargaan dan tawaran untuk membidik moment-moment sakral, pre-wedding atau keceriaan keluarga kelas atas. Kadang-kadang dia menjadi klien untuk model terkenal dan hasil editorialnya menghiasi seperempat tebal majalah iVgue dalam edisi tertentu. Namun di banding berada di studio sempit dia lebih suka menjelajah. Pergi ke berbagai belahan dunia, menjadi Volunteer sambil membidik moment. Orang-orang mulai memberinya _tittle_ 'Humanity photography' dan mengagumi karyanya dibeberapa majalah dan situs pribadinya. Dalam mood-mood tertentu dia akan mengambil posisi _freelance_ untuk majalah cosmopolitan. Tapi dalam 3 edisi majalah people wajahnya muncul menghiasi cover di salah satu edisinya sebagai 'The Man Sexiest Alive' dan namanya terpampang dengan huruf cetak tebal dalam sebuah artikel di situs online paling hits abad ini 'Uchiha Sasuke, Eagle-eyed Photographer'. Pemujaan terhadap karyanya berlangsung cukup lama.

.

.

 **The Aisle Groom**

 **Story©Ivyluppin**

 **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Main pair** : Sasunaru

.

 _The best love story is when you fall in love with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time_

.

Oneshot

.

.

Panas. Cuaca hari itu panas.

Gerungan mesin kendaraan dan asap seperti putaran halimun yang terus menerpa sepanjang hari. Kuliah di rabu pagi hanya berisi jadwal konsultasi dan jadwal kosong yang akan diisi oleh Naruto dengan jalan-jalan di Harajuku atau menikmati green tea float kesukaannya di Café favoritnya.

Berita terhangat minggu ini di ketahui Naruto dari internet. Seputar kenaikan harga bahan pokok dan gejolak politik karena pergantian perdana menteri. Berita lain menghantarkan isu paling panas seputar perselingkuhan selebritas dunia. Sesuatu yang sering di abaikan Naruto terkecuali dia melihat satu nama yang akan selalu merebut semua atensinya.

Rasanya susah sekali untuk masuk ke sebuah studio pemotretan. Mamoa. Salah satu studio besar di Tokyo, perlu orang dalam untuk melihat prosesi pemotretan dan Naruto berhasil membuju temannya kampusnya, tenten untuk melancarkan keinginannya memasuki gedung itu. Tenten adalah keponakan pengolah Mamoa.

Dan disinilah dia berada. Memasuki salah satu studio pemotretan untuk majalan cosmopolitan. Banyak wanita seksi disana. Naruto melongo dibuatnya. Namun bukan itu yang ia cari melainkan sesosok pria yang telah lama dipujanya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Fotographer yang pamornya tidak kalah dari Superstar. Dia Fotographer berbakat yang memiliki ketampanan tiada dua bagi Naruto. Jadi disinilah dia berada. Berharap bisa bertemu Sasuke setelah bertahun-tahun hanya melihatnya dari berita dan artikel majalah.

Pria itu sedang memotret seorang wanita yang menjadi _The Face_ dari majalah nasional akhir-akhir ini. Haruno Sakura. Begitu cantik dan mempesona, dia punya portofolio yang bagus

"Angkat dagu lebih tinggi lagi. Kemana kau arahkan bokongmu, tidak, terlalu ke kanan." Kata Sasuke sambil membidik objeknya.

Sesi pemotretan itu berlangsung 30 menit lamanya dan diselingi break 10 menit. Di saat itu dia berjalan ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk dengan kameranya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

Pria itu mengangkat kepala. Memandang wajah di depannya, matanya terlihat antara ragu dan terkejut.

"Ya?" katanya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, jika kau ingat. Mmmh, apa kabar Onii-chan?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, menelusurinya dari bawah ke atas lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ah, kau bocah tengik yang waktu itu?"

Naruto melirik ke arah lain. Merasa sebal dengan sebutan itu.

"Aku mencarimu. Kau memperbarui kontak di kartu namamu? Yeah. Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin berbincang. Ucapan terima kasih yang dulu belum kukatakan dengan pantas. Jika kau ada waktu, aku ingin mentraktirmu kopi. Di Café yang sama seperti saat pertama kali." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar.

Break telah selesai. Sasuke harus kembali.

"Sabtu siang jam 2." Katanya singkat sebelum pergi.

Naruto melotot tak percaya, merasa senang dan nyaris berjingkrak. Pertemuan pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun itu benar-benar tanpa dugaan. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa akan insiden dorong-dorongan dengan bodyguard. Nyatanya Sasuke jauh dari kata 'Pangeran dengan seribu pengawal'.

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

"Onii-chan, sekarang kau umm –merokok." Kata-kata yang canggung. Penuh skeptik.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. Naruto membunuh kekakuan di antara mereka dengan menegak green tea float miliknya. Dan nyaris tersedak saat kilatan blidz tiba-tiba menampar mukanya. Sasuke mengambil gambarnya tanpa permisi. Melirik hasil gambar tersebut penuh minta "Well, berapa usiamu sekarang, bocah?"

"22 tahun. Aku sedang berusaha menyelesaikan skripsiku, mengambil hukum di Universitas Keio." Jelas Naruto, lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya.

"Artinya 10 tahun berlalu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di Café ini. Lama juga." Sasuke meminum kopinya lalu menghisap kembali rokoknya, mengeluarkannya hingga asap monokromatik itu melayang-layang di udara "Sudah tidak merengek minta dinikahi lagi?"

Naruto mendengus, tidak suka di sindir seperti itu.

"Sejujurnya aku menjadi penggemarku sejak hari itu. Kukumpulkan semua artikel yang menyangkut tentangmu. Bagaimana pun aku sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, aku menghargaimu sebagai idolaku. Tidak akan cengeng lagi." Kata Naruto, mengambil donat di depannya, mengunyahnya dengan cuek.

"Kuhargai itu. Perlukah tanda tangan atau berfoto bersama?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Naruto menelan donatnya yang belum tuntas di lumat "Terlalu kuno. Bukan gayaku."

Jeda.

"Hei, bocah tengik." Sasuke memanggil. Meniupkan asap rokoknya dan membuat Naruto terbatuk pelan.

"Naruto, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Bukan bocah tengik lagi sekarang."

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, terserah. "Kau tidak akan melamarku lagi kali ini?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus, kenapa pria di depannya itu suka sekali menyindir. Masa lalu nya tidak begitu buruk, bagaimana pun ide melamat di masa lalu itu murni muncul dari otak polosnya yang kadang sedikit dungu.

"Lalu kau akan bertanya apa aku kuat main sodok-sodokan tiap malam?"

"Tergantung."

"Aku sudah banyak tahu tentang apa itu menikah, menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan mengetahui standar pasangan yang cukup potensial untukku. Dan aku tahu apa yang dimaksud main sodok-sodokkan sekarang, beberapa temanku bahkan sudah pernah mencoba. Jadi kau tidak usah menyindirku lagi. Aku sudah dewasa."

Punting rokok Sasuke jatuh ke lantai "Baguslah. Tidak akan ada lagi istilah penjahat kelamin."

Naruto mengangguk. Ingatannya samar-samar kembali ke masa lalu. Jika mengingat hal itu rasanya memalukan juga.

"Aku mau tanya. Berapa umurmu sebenarnya?"

"34, tahun ini."

Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk "Itu bagus. Pergilah menikah, kau sudah sangat matang kan. Pekerjaanmu itu, meski kau suka dan sangat berprestasi tapi siapa yang akan menikah dengan kakek-kakek selain jalang?"

Sasuke mematikan rokoknya di asbak. Menyeringai karena sindirian Naruto padanya "Kau benar, jangan sampai aku menjadi kakek-kakek dan menikah dengan jalang. Kau punya pendapat untuk calonku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, meminum green tea floatnya kembali dengan wajah berpikir "Haruno Sakura, dia model cantik dan berkarakter kuat. Mmhh…Karin juga cantik, dia penata busana hebat..lalu, ah tunggu, kau normal atau gay?"

"Tidak masalah dengan gender, sejauh itu potensial untukku. Lanjutkan."

Naruto kembali berpikir "Kalau laki-laki, Sai..dia seniman ternama–"

Sasuke memotong "Jangan yang di dunia seni. Yang biasa saja."

"Mana kutahu yang biasa saja. Aku cuma tahu yang sering bergaul denganmu."

"Kau tahu satu orang yang juga potensial. Ingat-ingat."

"Siapa? Tidak ada, aku menyerah. Cari sajalah sendiri." Mata Naruto bergulir ke arah lain, sebal dengan pertengkaran kekanakan mereka. Sasuke bersender di bangkunya, mengambil kembali DSLR nya dari atas meja.

"Ada satu sebenarnya..." Dia menunjukkan sebuah foto di layar kecil DSLR miliknya. "Bukan orang penting, emosinya sedikit labil. Tapi dia yang paling potensial."

Naruto melongo ke dalam layar kecil itu. Mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang terlihat canggung sambil minum green tea float. Itu foto dirinya sendiri yang diambil beberapa saat yang lalu oleh Sasuke.

"Mmmh, jangan bercanda, tidak lucu." Kata Naruto.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

Pertemuan mereka awalnya tidak pasti. Tidak memiliki jadwal teratur. Tapi komunikasi yang jarang-jarang itu masih berjalan. Sasuke orang yang sangat sibuk, satu jepretan fotonya bisa memiliki nilai jutaan dollar. Dan memiliki waktu duduk dan berbicara dengannya di Café adalah kehormatan sendiri bagi Naruto.

Pria itu tidak banyak bicara, sama seperti dulu. Sekalinya bicara kata-katanya pedas dan menyindir. Dia tidak pernah absen membawa kamera kemana-mana. Minggu lalu dia pergi ke Paris Fashion's week, undangan VIP dengan akomodasi kelas A. Dan minggu ini dia di Tokyo, menggarap proyek untuk kampanye anti Drugs. Dan di hari lainnya dia berada di tempat lain.

Pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan Naruto menyisip di antara agendanya yang padat. Mereka bertemu lebih intense. Sasuke bilang itu pelarian dan Naruto juga tidak keberatan. Mereka berbicara kesana kesini, mengobrol banyak hal dan terkadang mengomentari sesuatu. Naruto baru tahu jika Sasuke sebenarnya adalah orang yang mengasikkan. Dia memiliki banyak topik pembicaraan sebenarnya, pengetahuannya luas dan Naruto lama-lama bisa menyadari kecerdasan milik pria itu.

Pembicaraan Sasuke lebih banyak tentang pekerjaan dan isu sosial. Tipikal pekerja keras dan perfeksionis. Dan akhir-akhir ini Sasuke sering mengangkat tema percintaan. Sesuatu yang Naruto pikir tabu untuk orang-orang seperti Sasuke meski dia begitu gamblang dan vulgar kadang-kadang.

Meski tidak langsung dikatakan. Tapi bergaul dengan Sasuke membuatnya dapat menangkap bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki impian untuk menikah. Dia terkadang menyinggung hal itu beberapa kali dengan wajahnya yang pucat karena lelah.

Jumat sore, Sasuke kembali duduk di Café. Dengan keningnya yang berkeringat dan kelelahan di wajahnya. Dia tidak pernah seperti itu. Dia selalu segar. Mungkin jadwalnya gila-gilaan. Setelah ini Naruto akan menasehatinya untuk mengakat seorang asisten.

Namun di hari lain. Naruto tidak menemui Sasuke di Café. Tapi dia berlari kencang dengan panik di antara lorong rumah sakit. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia menjadi pengagum berat Sasuke. Naruto mendengar pemuda itu sakit. Wajah tampan pria itu lebih pucat dari biasanya, dia diam memandang jendela. Musim semi di luar jendela menerbangkan aroma bunga badam segar.

"Sejak kapan onii-chan suka melamun?" Naruto mengambil duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Ikut memandang bunga di luar.

"Sudah beres skripsimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah. Hanya menunggu jadwal wisuda. Kau harus datang, aku dapat cumlaude."

"Akan kusempatkan." Katanya enteng.

Naruto mengupas apel. Meminta maaf karena tidak sempat membeli buah tangan seperti bunga dan Sasuke mendengus karena dia tidak ingin diberi bunga. Orang sakit tidak perlu bunga, pengharum ruangan sudah cukup. Berdoa saja untuknya.

"Aku ingin tahu, berapa kemungkinan seseorang berumah tangga dan menyempatkan bokongnya untuk tenggelam dalam sarapan pagi dengan keluarga saat dia sekarat?"

"Kau bicara apa?"

Jeda. Cukup lama hingga Naruto ragu bahwa Sasuke mendengar suaranya tadi.

"Mereka bilang aku akan keluar dari sini 5 hari lagi atau mungkin 3 hari. Setelahnya akan ada pemotretan untuk majalah iVgue terbitan bulan depan. Aku akan sibuk setelahnya, kirimkan aku email tanggal wisudamu."

Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke menunyah apel yang sudah di potong di atas piring kecil.

.

.

Sasuke keluar rumah sakit lebih cepat. 4 hari setelah hari itu. Dan siang itu setelah menghubungi ibunya yang sibuk mempersiapkan pesanan cathering pernikahan lusa. Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit. Hendak menjemput Sasuke. Sudah ada beberapa orang di sana. Tampak seperti rekan kerjanya. Mereka berjalan keluar sedangkan dokter masih berbicara dengan Sasuke di dalam. Naruto nyaris membuka pintu saat tangannya terhenti mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Mungkin 8 atau 9 bulan adalah yang terlama. Kau masuk stadium 3 lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak ingin membuat orang terkejut jika tiba-tiba aku mati mendadak. Tapi 8 bulan juga tidak buruk."

"Jangan merokok lagi. Itu akan memperparah keadaan. Kanker itu bukan mainan anak-anak."

"Ya, terimakasih."

Tubuhnya mematung depan pintu. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kanker? Stadium 3? 8 bulan? Pembicaraan mengerikan macam apa itu?

Naruto menyingkir dari pintu, menyeret kakinya ke kamar mandi. Membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Melihat pantulan dirinya. Wajahnya tidak lebih seperti orang terkejut, dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan. Perutnya rasanya di tekan, nyaris mau muntah. Tangan-tangannya mendadak gemetar. Sebenarnya Sasuke kenapa?

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

Mereka duduk kembali di Café yang sama satu bulan kemudian. Kesibukan Sasuke memiliki celah di bulan itu untuk melakukan hang out bersama. Pembicaraan membosankan dengan pemuda pirang berisik yang bagi Sasuke sendiri justru menarik.

Pria itu selalu datang tepat waktu, selalu duduk di bangku yang sama dengan kamera dan kopi hitamnya. Lalu merokok seperti biasa. Wajahnya lebih segar.

Naruto meminum green tea float-nya seperti biasa dengan Cinnamon Chocolate di atas meja. Menyipitkan mata dan sengaja batuk di depan Sasuke, menyindir pria itu tentang asap rokoknya yang menganggu.

Lalu renungan itu datang kembali untuk beberapa saat, pemikiran semacam itu telah menguras waktu Naruto selama seminggu penuh. Di tatapnya Sasuke lamat-lamat. Bagaimana seseorang tampak begitu sempurna namun juga hancur sekaligus.

"Onii-chan. Jadilah suamiku!" kata Naruto gamblang. Suaranya seperti pecahan kaca di telinga Sasuke. Begitu jernih, keras, dan lantang.

Sasuke membuka bibirnya, menata kalimat sebelum mengatakan sesuatu.

"Memang bocah sepertimu tahu apa tentang pernikahan? Kau bisa apa hah?"

Naruto merasa dejavu. Asap monokromatik itu menyala redup di ujung rokok Sasuke. Naruto diam sebentar.

"Aku bisa memasak dan bersih-bersih. Tahu cara bangun pagi dan menyiapkan makanan. Aku…juga bisa bermain sodok-sodokan. Aku bisa banyak hal."

Sasuke menarik alisnya. Mengabaikan rokoknya yang terbakar sia-sia tanpa hisapan. Puntungnya jatuh ke lantai.

"Cari saja orang lain."

"Kau bilang aku yang paling potensial." Suara Naruto meninggi. Dia kesal karena Sasuke selalu menganggapnya bocah.

"Tetap tidak bisa, kau tidak akan bahagia. Carilah orang lain saja, nak. Yang lebih tampan dan sehat."

"Kau yang paling tampan, demi Tuhan. Aku mengoleksi banyak sekali fotomu sejak umur 12 dan membuat kliping tentang semua artikelmu. Dalam rentan waktu itu hidupku hanya sibuk mengurusi sekolah dan kliping-kliping fotographer bernama Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku sekarat, nak. Kanker pankreas stadium 3. Asmaramu tidak akan berakhir _happy ending_. Lagipula aku juga yatim piatu. Hidupku kesepian sepanjang waktu."

"Jadi berhentilah merokok dan hiduplah denganku. Kalau denganmu, tidak perlu _happy ending_ , terlalu mainstream. Setiap hari aku akan mencekokimu makanan sehat, dan denganku kau tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kankermu itu, kita cari obatnya bersama. Aku yang paling potensial saat ini dan sejak dulu kau memang yang paling potensial untukku. Kenapa kita tidak menyerah saja dan menikah?" Naruto mengambil nafas, urat di wajahnya timbul di dahinya, rasanya ada api yang berkobar di dadanya. Dia kesal, jengkel, dan frustasi "Dengar tuan Uchiha. Aku punya kenalan, dia fotographer terkenal, sedang sekarat dan berkali-kali mengangkat topik rumah tangga. Dia mencari orang yang layak untuk dinikahi dan menerima dia apa adanya karena dirinya akan mati dalam beberapa bulan. Dan aku disini sedang melamarnya."

"Ceritamu pedih dan klise, aku–."

"Belum selesai! Dan jangan bilang kau hanya akan memotretku saja. Terima aku atau kita tidak usah bertemu saja sampai kau mati." Kekesalan Naruto memuncak.

Rokok Sasuke sudah mati. Pria itu terdiam lama. Memandang Naruto dengan mata hitamnya yang mempesona. Hujan tiba-tiba turun setelah langit gelap yang melingkupi sejak pagi hari. Setelah lama terdiam dan memandang wajah Naruto yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi keras, Sasuke membuka suara.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya. Hampir aku lupa berapa tahun semua terlewati. Roda waktu cepat berputar ternyata." Sasuke memberi jeda, dan dia senang bahwa Naruto mendengarkannya bicara kali ini "Dengar, bukan seperti itu cara melamar ala orang dewasa. Kau seperti sedang berdemo." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Bocah kecil yang kulihat tahunan lalu menjelma menjadi pemuda tanpa kompromi. Meski tetap saja pendek dan cerewet. Masih cenggeng dan emosional."

Naruto hendak menyangkal. Tapi Sasuke buru-buru mmberinya aba-aba untuk diam.

"Kuucapkan ini sekali saja." Katanya "Ini aku, Uchiha Sasuke, Fotographer sekarat yang berharap mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bisa memiliki keluarga yang menjadi mimpi-mimpi siang bolongnya. Kau, Namikaze Naruto. Bersediakah dirimu mendampingi pria kesepian ini?"

Naruto membelalak. Itu bukan lamaran yang seperti di tv-tv dengan konsep candle light dinner ekstra romantis atau makan mewah sambil melihat senja di tepi pantai. Lamaran itu terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada persiapan, hanya sebaris kata-kata Sasuke yang sederhana. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, sulit rasanya meski hanya untuk menelan saliva di tenggorokannya.

Mata Sasuke tulus. Pandangan yang mengingatkan Naruto tentang seorang laki-laki dalam hidupnya "Ucapkan 'sampai akhir hayat', kau lupa kata-kata yang itu." kata Naruto.

"Tidak. Itu terlalu otoriter. Kau boleh minta cerai saat bosan." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah meminta cerai."

Sasuke tersenyum "Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah menceraikan."

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

Pernikahan itu tidak ramai, di luar kenyataan bahwa betapa terkenalnya Sasuke. Pamornya sama seperti selebriti dunia di depan kamera. Tapi untuk pengucapan janji pernikahan. Mereka berdua sepakat untuk melaksanakannya secara tertutup. Tidak perlu banyak orang, yang penting khidmat.

Ada ibunya di sana, dan ada pula kawan-kawan Naruto dan Sasuke. Duduk di antara bangku-bangku. Konsepnya sama, tatanannya sama seperti 10 tahun lalu dimana Sasuke membuat pernikahan kecil untuknya. Pesta kebun dengan mawar putih.

Sasuke berada di depan altar. Dengan jas hitam dan wajahnya berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan sendiri menuju altar. Saat-saat itu terasa begitu magis untuknya. Dia merasa kehadiran ayahnya. Berbicara di sampingnya, menyemangatinya.

Rasanya dia melihat ayahnya di sampingnya. Menggandeng tangannya menuju altar. Sama persis seperti tahunan lalu. Momen-momen yang dia lewati. Naruto berbisik di antara langkahnya" _Dad, does my wedding clothes look pretty_?"

Ayahnya menggeleng. Tersenyum pada Naruto " _Course yes. You're so charming today_." Ujarnya.

Dia berjalan dengan hikmat. Para tamu berdiri menatapnya dengan terpesona. Naruto begitu indah di hari itu. Sama seperti calon pasangannya yang berdiri di depan altar dengan senyuman. Menanti dirinya.

Dalam langkahnya, Naruto ingat kata-kata Sasuke ketika dia gugup di hari itu _"Ayahmu mungkin tak bisa melihatmu menikah kelak. Tapi dia di sini, mengantarmu menyusuri lorong altar hari ini. Kau akan tetap merasakan seolah-olah ia mengantarmu pula di hari pernikahanmu di masa depan."_ Sasuke benar tentang itu, ayahnya tidak ada disini hari ini. Raganya tidak ada di depan matanya. Tapi Naruto tahu bahwa ayahnya melihatnya dan mengantarnya menyusuri lorong altar diam-diam.

Naruto sampai di altar. Menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan berdiri di hadapan pendeta. Mengucapkan sumpah setia sebagai pasangan kekasih yang disatukan dengan ikatan suci. Lalu prosesi ciuman itu berlangsung manis, bagi Naruto itu momen-momen paling berharga dalam hidupnya. Sasuke telah menjadi suami sahnya. Seseorang yang pernah ia temui di masalalunya. Dilamarnya dengan semena-mena karena rasa frustasi tentang ayahnya, seseorang yang sama yang membantunya memiliki motivasi, mewujudkan mimpinya. Sasuke yang sama yang selalu di lihatnya dalam berita dan rentetan artikel. Sasuke yang sama yang membuatnya menyadari bahwa takdir yang mempertemukan mereka disebut _serendipity._ Naruto tersenyum diam-diam, mengakui bahwa cara kerja alam semesta ini sungguh luar biasa.

Mereka bertatapan. Rasanya itu lama sekali. Naruto menatap mata sehitam oniks itu dalam sebagaimana yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dalam sepasang mata oniks yang mengingatkannya kepada seorang pria hebat dalam hidupnya. Naruto membawa telapak tangannya, menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke. Mata Sasuke memandang teduh padanya, pandangan yang sama yang dimiliki ayahnya. Tanpa sadar air mata Naruto mengalir.

Sasuke menghapus air mata itu. Menempelkan dahi mereka berdua. Berbisik pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu. Sebagaimana Tuhan yang tidak pernah menjanjikan hidup tanpa rasa sakit. Tapi aku bersumpah. Bahwa kamu adalah istriku yang akan terus kucintai sampai mati, bahwa kamu adalah tempatku berbagi semua impianku, bahwa kamu adalah orang yang ingin kujaga dan akan kuperlakukan hati-hati. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menghargai setiap hari seolah-olah itu adalah hari terakhir kita. Dan pada akhir hidupmu, kau tidak akan menyesal bahwa aku menjadi masa lalumu. Aku mencintaimu Naruto, istriku, hartaku, hadiah paling benar yang diberikan oleh surga padaku. Teman hidupku dan udara yang membuatku hidup. Aku mencintaimu kekasihku."

Dan Sasuke membawa ciuman lembut dimana sumpah pernikahan mereka akan terus bergaung hingga akhir hayatnya.

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berlangsung di pinggiran kota. Sepi dan damai. Sasuke membuka studio disana dan Naruto menjadi asistennya. Mereka rutin pergi ke rumah sakit untuk memantau kesehatan Sasuke. Dan berusaha menjadi pasangan suami istri normal. Sasuke menarik diri perlahan dari dunia kelap kelipnya tapi dia masih begitu mencintai dunia fotografi.

Menurut Sasuke, Naruto adalah istri yang penuh perhatian, tekun, penyayang dan sedikit sensitif, tapi cerewet dan ceroboh serta manja di sisi lain. Naruto akan memeluknya dari belakang secara tiba-tiba saat dirinya sibuk membaca buku lalu membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Sasuke. Kadang pula dia ingin dipangku sambil bercerita tentang harinya atau memeluknya dari belakang saat sedang membantu Naruto memotong sayur di dapur. Naruto kadang tersenyum kekanakan untuk komedi kelas rendah di televisi dan tertidur sambil membenamkan muka di dadanya.

Menurut Naruto, Sasuke adalah pria yang bermulut tajam sama seperti dulu, sarkastik dan sedikit pendiam hingga Naruto memutar otak untuk tetap membuat percakapan panjang dengannya meski Sasuke menyukai topik pembicaraan vulgar yang demikian itu membuatnya jadi banyak bicara, tapi di lain sisi Sasuke adalah pria romantis dan penyayang, dia penyabar dan efisien. Sasuke selalu mengiriminya bunga dan kejutan di hari-hari tak terduga, bermain gitar di malam hari sambil melihat bintang, dan lebih sering memojokkannya di dinding untuk mengajak berciuman. Sasuke juga pria yang tangguh. Dokter bilang umurnya hanya sampai 8 bulan. Tapi mereka masih tetap bahagia setelah 1,5 tahun terlewati. Sasuke pria yang tekun, perfeksionis, dan detail. Rumah mereka selalu rapi dan bersih karena Sasuke tidak suka sesuatu yang tidak rapi.

Kehidupan rumah tangga keduanya tenang.

.

.

Januari yang dingin. Sasuke selesai dengan kemo pertamanya, kankernya telah masuk stadium 4. Dia lebih lemah dari dirinya yang begitu kuat pada bulan-bulan sebelumnya. Naruto terus menemani suaminya dengan senyum menenangkan.

Sasuke berpendapat bahwa Naruto jauh lebih dewasa saat itu.

.

.

April yang hangat. Hari pertamanya di bawa masuk oleh Naruto dengan 30 ikat mawar putih, dibelinya di pasar minggu dan menghiasi semua vas di rumah mereka.

Ada ayunan baru di belakang rumah dan batuan pualam yang menghiasi pinggiran kolam ikan kecil mereka.

Sasuke senang berbuat jahil. Memberikan dorongan pada ayunan Naruto begitu keras hingga pemuda itu berteriak ketakutan.

.

.

Juli.

Ibu datang membawa asinan dan kapsul daun sirsak sebagai obat alternative kanker pankreas. Mereka membuat pesta barbeque di halaman belakang rumah dan hanyut dalam pembicaraan berprospek cerah. Mereka berbicara mengenai seorang anak, ibunya membawa artikel bayi tabung. Banyak pasangan gay yang memiliki anak kandung dengan cara itu.

Naruto melirik Sasuke dan pria itu mengirimkan sinyal. Sesuatu yang membuat Naruto tersenyum.

.

.

September datang di bawa angin. Membuat badan mengigil di balik mantel.

Sasuke dan Naruto pergi ke rumah sakit. Merencanakan program bayi tabung, bertemu seorang dokter wanita berusia lanjut yang tampak masih begitu cantik. Namanya Tsunade. Dia memberikan penjelasan begitu detail dan rapi. Sasuke yang paling bisa mengikuti penjelasan itu dengan baik. Kecerdasannya sama sekali tidak berkurang.

Pulangnya mereka mampir ke Café, tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu, bercakap-cakap intense sambil mencuri waktu dalam agendanya yang padat, tempat yang sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu lamaran Sasuke.

Perbincangan mereka di hari itu tidak lepas dari beragam ekpektasi mengenai bayi mereka. Berebut nama. Dan berimajinasi mengenai wajah anaknya kelak.

.

.

Oktober yang kelabu.

Program bayi tabung mereka telah dimulai sejak September lalu. Mereka telah mendapatkan nama yang cocok dan bersepakat.

.

.

Desember.

Pagi di minggu pertama bulan februari membawa berita buruk. Itu selasa yang cerah saat Naruto merapikan tempat tidur dan heran karena Sasuke belum keluar dari kamar mandi untuk waktu yang lama. Ia memutuskan untuk mendobraknya tapi sebelum sempat dia mendobrak, Sasuke membuka pintu. Memandang sedih pada istrinya.

Alisnya berkerut. Ia membawa kedua telapak tangannya pada rahang tegas milik Sasuke. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu di tangan suaminya. Rambut.

Dan Naruto berjinjit untuk mencium Sasuke dan memberi pria itu kecupan di dahinya. Tersenyum kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau masih tetap suamiku yang tampan meski botak. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke." Dan membantu Sasuke mencuci tangannya.

Sepanjang hari Naruto berusaha menghiburnya.

.

.

Februari.

Ketakutan merasuk dalam dada Sasuke. Mungkin saja dia tidak akan sempat hidup menyaksikan anak mereka lahir. Dan Naruto justru tertawa mendengarnya mengatakan bahwa

"Uchiha sudah menyerah hidup? Sudah bosan? Kupikir suamiku bisa lebih kuat. Benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi."

Setelahnya Sasuke menyeretnya ke kamar. Bergelut pada kegiatan panas mereka seharian dan mengabaikan jam makan malam hingga mereka baru makan malam di jam 2 dini hari sambil menonton nite movie.

.

.

Agustus.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan rambutnya. Tulang pipinya tirus dan selera makannya memburuk. Dia sering pucat dan lemas. Tidak punya banyak tenaga.

Di minggu terakhir agustus, mereka bercinta dengan panas. Sasuke menangis dalam pergulatan itu, meminta Naruto menyerah untuk dirinya. Naruto menghapus air mata Sasuke. Suaminya terlihat lemah dan itu untuk pertama kali sepanjang hidupnya, Sasuke memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya.

Mereka sempat membicarakan bayi tabung mereka yang sebentar lagi lahir.

Di malam harinya, Naruto tertidur. Bermimpi buruk bahwa Sasuke menjelma menjadi pria bongkok dengan hanya kulit dan tulang. Lalu Naruto bangun setelahnya, menangis diam-diam memandang Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. Dengan segenap hati dibawanya ciuman lembut pada bibir pecah-pecah itu dan di peluknya sosok suaminya tercinta.

.

.

September datang dengan sukacita. Keceriaan hadir di rumah mereka setelah satu tahun penuh perjuangan. Bayi tabung mereka telah lahir. Kembar, laki-laki dan perempuan.

Mereka menamainya Tobias dan Summer. Tobias untuk si Laki-laki dan Summer untuk anak perempuannya. Tobias memiliki rambut dan mata seperti Sasuke, hidung dan mulut seperti Naruto sedangkan Summer memiliki warna rambut seperti Sasuke dan mata milik Naruto, rahang seperti Sasuke dan bibir mungil milik Naruto.

Semangat Sasuke yang pernah memudar kembali hadir.

Dan hari-hari dilalui dengan kesibukan mengurus anak mereka. Ibu datang di setiap akhir pekan.

.

.

Oktober, Desember, Januari. Bulan demi bulan bergulir.

Sasuke sudah tidak sanggup bangun dari tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat lebih dari bulan-bulan sebelumnya dan dia lebih sering muntah.

Kami tidur bersama Tobias dan Summer di atas kasur yang sama. Sasuke bercerita bahwa dia begitu bahagia. Bahwa impiannya telah tercapai. Memiliki keluarga adalah kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidup seorang yatim piatu.

Malam yang temaram di bulan Februari, Sasuke bercerita mengenai keluarga yang pernah dia miliki hingga umur 10 tahun. Dia bilang memiliki kakak laki-laki yang begitu baik, namanya Itachi. Mereka keluarga bahagia tapi insiden kebakaran memusnahkan masa kecilnya. Tapi Sasuke berkata bahwa dia telah mendapatkan keluarganya yang pernah hilang dalam hidupnya.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya, hidup Sasuke mulai bergantung pada alat.

Tobias sudah bisa merangkak dan menjadi yang pertama kali berkata "Papa" dan "Daddy, kecerdasan Sasuke menurun pada keduanya dan keceriaan Naruto ikut pula menurun pada mereka.

.

.

Juni datang seperti hantaman badai. Sasuke pergi seperti cahaya kunang-kunang di musim panas. Sosoknya yang pucat tertidur damai di ranjang.

Hari itu Naruto baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya mencuci piring saat Tobias dan Summer tiba-tiba menangis di kamar. Buru-buru Naruto pergi ke kamar mereka karena khawatir mereka jatuh, ternyata mereka menangis histeris memandang Sasuke yang tertidur. Tangan kecil mereka mengapai-gapai dari ranjang bayi. Dan di detik selanjutnya Naruto sadar, Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya.

Tubuhnya lemas, seperti kehilangan tulang di kakinya. Air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Terisak dengan dada yang nyaris meledak seperti bom.

Sasuke telah pergi, suaminya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

.

:: The Aisle Groom ::

.

4 tahun kemudian.

Tangan-tangan kecil itu meletakkan bunga mawar putih di atas batu dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke di atasnya lalu kembali menggandeng tangan seorang pria dewasa di belakangnya.

"Papa, daddy lama sekali tidurnya." Kata salah satu yang bermata hitam. Tobias.

Pria itu tersenyum "Dia sangat kelelahan. Dia sudah berjuang cukup lama untuk hidupnya, nak. Daddymu perlu tidur yang panjang sekali." Katanya.

Si Bungsu bertanya "Papa, Summer akan pentas seni di TK. Tarian balet. Apa Daddy tidak mau sebentar saja melihat?"

Naruto menepuk kepala gadis kecilnya "Daddy kalian selalu melihat kalian dari atas sana. Dia selalu melihat kita sayangku." Mereka bertiga menengadah "Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah senja. Apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam?"

Dan mereka berdua serentak berkata "Ramen!" lalu berlari mendahului Naruto menuju mobil.

Sedangkan Naruto masih berjalan pelan.

 _Suamiku tercinta, Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Berbulan-bulan setelah kau meninggalkanku, aku sering mengangkat mataku ke atas dan berteriak ke langit. Kenapa kau pergi dengan cepat? Meninggalkanku sendirian._

 _Pernah aku merenung sendiri sepanjang waktu di Café. Tenggelam dalam berlusin-lusin kenangan tentangmu disana. Kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya dalam kepolosan masa kecilku. Tapi kau disana masih mau membantuku dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesali untuk menghampiri mejamu di hari itu._

 _Sasuke._

 _Aku menghitung-hitung bahwa kau telah berjuang dengan hebat melawan kankermu. Mereka berkata cuma 8 bulan, tapi kita bisa melewati 3 tahun penuh kenangan. Sasuke, kau luar biasa._

 _Kemudian aku mencoba bangkit, tidak ingin kalau denganmu, meski perlu begitu lama hingga akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari lagi. Tobias dan Summer adalah matahariku. Mereka membuatku bangkit kembali._

 _Sasuke, sumpahmu di pernikahan kita telah terpenuhi. Kau telah menjadi suami yang baik bagiku, tidak pernah menyakiti hatiku, memperlakukanku dengan penuh kasih dan aku tidak pernah menyesal telah menikah denganmu._

 _Sasuke, buah cinta kita dalam sosok putra dan putri kita. Kau tidak akan pernah berpisah denganku. Sasuke, jiwa kita satu._

 _Kau selalu ada dan tetap ada dalam hidupku._

Naruto berjalan ke mobil. Langit senja menampilkan siluet sekitarnya yang diam-diam menjadi gelap. Dan ketika langkahnya mulai dekat dengan mobil. Seekor elang terbang di atas kepalanya, kepakan sayapnya seolah mengatakan.

'Aku masih hidup, aku tidak mati.'

.

.

:: The End ::

Hallo guys..

Well ini cerita yang ingin kuselesaikan dulu sebelum menggarap chapter lanjutan dari fanfic The Payback dan Dormitory Bombie Room. Aku tidak meninggalkan dua fanficku itu, hanya membagi-bagi waktu di sela aktifitasku. Cerita ini bercongkol cukup lama di kepala dan baru benar-benar terealisasikan sekarang. Dan sebelum aku lupa maka kudahulukan yang ini dulu.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu karya fotografi 'walk me down the aisle daddy' yang sukses membuatku berkaca-kaca akan kisah di baliknya. Jadi aku mengolahnya atas dasar konsep pemotretan itu menjadi fanfic. Semoga kalian suka.

Sangat sulit bagiku membuat oneshot jadi ku harap ini cukup baik.

Aku sangat menanti review kalian untuk oneshot pertama dalam fandom ini. Karena ini bisa menjadi pemecut untukku membuat oneshot-oneshot lainnya.

Oke gitu aja, so see ya next time Minna

-with love Ivyluppin-


End file.
